Blood, Sand and Roses
by YUnAGi
Summary: Rated for violence. The council decides not to send gaara for the chuunin exam, a notorious assasin is sent to kill him but will things turn around? What dark secrets does this dangerous girl hold in her strange metallic blue eyes? Read to find out.
1. Femme Fatale

**Hey…..miss me? No this is not a sequel to Naruto sand style…..this is a different fic. I may not be able to update this as fast as the last 1 cus I need to get in the mood to type, if not it will end up rubbish and OOC….okok ill start.

* * *

**

**Girl's voice "Pain, Anguish, Sadness, Loss, the feelings that I can relate to the most, the feelings that appear to me often."**

**A girl with short red to black hair and dark, sea blue eyes pressed her back against the wall as if trying to break it. A battle ensued in front of her; blood splattered everywhere, on the walls and on her. A woman fell down, wounded and close to death.**

"**Jiyu, run, go to the ancestral altar and take the parcel under the seventh statue from the right. Go now."**

**Three kunais flew in their direction, slicing through the air with the promise of a fatal wound, the woman stood up and the kunais embedded themselves in her flesh. She fell down, dead. **

"**OKAASAN!"**

**The girl whimpered and ran from the house with tears streaming from her eyes, she ran to the altar and scrambled as she pulled out a parcel from the location given and fled with it. A ninja jumped in her way but she rammed her hand, charged with blood red chakra hard into his abdomen. He spat blood from his mouth and when she removed her hand, a burnt mark revealed itself, so deep it sank into his flesh and burnt his organs. The ninja fell to the ground and she ran without looking back.**

**The next day she returned to the site of her mother's demise, kneeling down she opened the parcel and was greeted with a glint of metal, two gleaming wrist blades.**

"**The human heart is weak; it succumbs to feelings and absorbs them like sponge and water, too much hate and anguish, it turns into stone, cold and hard."**

**Jiyu, now 17 squats in the shadows of a dark alley like a predator waiting for its prey with sharp, dark blue metallic eyes. Her hip length black to red hair tied with a chain which had ends fastened to the earrings on her ears, her tight black leather shirt zipped down to half her chest and the end of it slanted upwards, emphasizing on her proportions and figure. Black leather pants with slanted ripped legs at the side hugged her lower body and chains hung from the hems.**

**A man stumbles through the alley, looking very cautious; he suddenly stops and looks around. Jiyu did a few hand seals**

"**Yorunotobari No Jutsu (Veil of Darkness Technique)."**

**The alley darkened, the moonlight disappeared and the man looked around, now very scared. He saw a glint of metal, then felt pain.**

"**Ninpou Yamiuchi No Jutsu (Ninja art, darkness attack technique)"**

**She darted around the man, delivering a fatal blow at every meeting until he fell, badly injured and begging for his life. She stood over the body of the man and licked the blood off her blades, the blades were pointed down and then rammed through the heart of the man, she retracted them back to her arms and walked off.**

"**Mission complete."

* * *

**

**Done…..my first chaps are always short……Gaara will come in later, don't worry. Wanna slp k? Ja Ne**


	2. Assassination

**Hi….I almost abandoned this cus I tot u guys din like it but I think ill continue……haha….ok lets go.

* * *

**

**Jiyu sat in her dark living room with one hand resting on the back of the sofa, her blade missing her face by inches. Her long black to red tresses, now undone flowed down her back and flew freely in the restless evening breeze. She stretched out her hand to the arm of the long sofa she was sitting on and a black scorpion crawled up her hand and onto her shoulder. A strong gust of wind blew, she didn't move.**

"**No use hiding, I know you are there. Come out before I kill you."**

**A man with a flowing blue Kage robe and two Shinobis stepped out of the shadows from behind her.**

"**Hn, who would have thought the notorious "Shinimagami (Death Goddess)", would live in a place like this?"**

"**A visit from a Kage? Must be something big, aren't I lucky tonight?"**

"**I'm the Kazekage of the Sunagakure; there is a pressing problem at the Suna which compels me to hire your services. Your reputation as an assassin is widespread and admirable, the perfect thing for this mission."**

"**What must I do?"**

"**There is a Shinobi at the Suna who is causing great devastation, I need him killed but he is the strongest Shinobi of the whole village, due to the Bijuu inside of him he may well be stronger then me. The girl who has already assassinated the Mizukage of the Hidden Mist and the Tsuchikage of the Hidden Rock shouldn't have any problem dealing with him right?"**

"**News spread fast around the Kages doesn't it? Sounds like fun, what do I get for this mission?"**

"**100000 ryou"**

"**Consider it done."**

**The Kazekage disappeared and Jiyu grabbed a thin chain off the table, clipped the end of it to one earring before winding it tightly around her glossy hair into a high ponytail and clipping it to the other earring, then she placed the scorpion back on the sofa before leaving for the Suna. **

**She reached the Suna within 3 hours and began searching for her victim, she found him on the roof of the Kazekage building, a red headed boy with black around the eyes and an "ai" on his forehead wearing a black shirt with bandages across his abdomen and nets at the sleeves. He had a white cloth tied around his body and dangling between his legs at the front and back. A heavy gourd was tied to his back and a leather strap crossed his chest. Jiyu smirked, showing her long canine teeth which made many think that she was a vampire, a trait of her clan.**

"**I don't like his chakra but this is gonna be fun."**

**She thought to herself. Sticking a mask over her mouth, she took out some black powder and put it in the palm of her hand. Then she curled her fingers and blew the powder into a miasma of deadly, noxious gas. The guy at the roof didn't notice anything.**

**The guy's POV**

"**Dammit I can't move what the hell. My body is numb, damn assassins again."**

**He thought as a girl stepped out of the shadows.**

**End**

**Jiyu stepped out of the shadows.**

"**Too easy."**

**She said from behind the mask, gripping her blade's handle.**

"**Shinu (Die)"**

**She said and flicked the blade towards his throat but it was stopped by some sand rubbing against the sharp edge of her blade. Red chakra leaked out of the blade and the sand started to turn black, sand rushed out of the gourd and rose high into the air, slamming down on Jiyu who barely dodged it. The sand turned fast and grabbed her ankle in mid air, flinging her towards the wall. She jumped off the wall, turned a somersault and landed in a dark corner, her hands worked fast and she formed a few seals.**

"**Kuragari Funzen (Darkness Confusion)" **

**The sand that was lunging towards her suddenly started spraying in all directions; she darted towards the guy who was still in the same position.**

"**I gotta end this quick, I underestimated him"**

**In a blur of dark colour, she pushed the guy down and sat on his abdomen, with 1 hand holding his neck and the other raised to her shoulder holding the blade parallel to the ground. Gritting her teeth she rammed the blade towards his throat but stopped in mid air.**

"**He….O…Okaasan. His hair, he looks like my mother."**

**Flashback**

"**Okaasan!"**

**A woman at the window of a room with red hair and green eyes turned around and smiled, her vampire teeth surprisingly didn't make her look scary, she had her left hand bandaged up and two arm length blades with wrist straps at the end and finger straps in the bottom middle of the blades dangling from either side of her waist, missing the ground by a few inches.**

"**What is it Jiyu?"**

"**Everyone's hair is black, why? Why is my hair not black or red?"**

**The woman's smile faded. She kneeled down and touched Jiyu's face gently.**

"**Jiyu, you are special. You have both red and black hair, like me and your father put together, you should be glad. We may be gone one day but you will always have us with you."**

**She touched Jiyu's hair and smiled again. **

**End**

"**I…I can't….an assassin must be emotionless, to kill. I have killed so many but…."**

**Some of her hair fell in front of her face and she stared at it then she closed her eyes for a moment before opening it again. She stood up and dispelled her illusionary technique with a wave of her hand before walking off.**

"**Aren't you going to kill me?"**

**A deep voice came from behind her.**

"**No."**

**The guy's point of view**

**A weight was suddenly on his chest, he could feel it but his sand was not listening, he could feel the blade closing in on him but it suddenly stopped. The weight lifted off him and his eyesight came back along with the control of his sand.**

"**What happened? What is with this girl."**

**End**

**Jiyu suddenly dislodged her blade with a flick of her wrist, spun it quickly and caught the hilt between two fingers before turning and flinging it towards him. The blade flew past him and stuck itself on the wall behind where a scream was heard. In a blink of an eye, Jiyu was at the wall pressing her other blade against the neck of a person dressed in black.**

"**What are you doing, who sent you?"**

**The person remained silent, ignoring the fact that the blade was touching his neck.**

"**You won't answer? Do you think that the worst thing I can do to you is kill you?"**

**No answer, Jiyu charged her red chakra to her blade and the person started screaming.**

"**Now will you answer me?"**

**To be continued…..

* * *

**

**SRY SRY….it took long okok….ill try harder….haha….PLS REVEIW N TELL ME IF U DUN LIKE ANYTHING OR IF U GOT QUESTIONS...(Yes i watch bleach and i took the shinimagami from it ok? its her nickname, bird told me that shinimagami is a death goddess...Ja Ne**


	3. New Roomate

**Heh…hi…..I'm kinda getting quite little reviews compared to my last story so will you guys who read this please tell me whether u like it or not cus I find it a waste of time if I'm gonna put all my imagination, time and effort into it and get so little response not knowing if anyone likes it or hates it. Don't get me wrong those who have been faithfully reviewing, I appreciate it, if u like it, tell me, if u dun like it then say something dammit. I accept criticism if it is constructive, it takes less then a few minutes so would you please make a little effort? Aah well, now that that's off my mind I shall post the next chap

* * *

**

**The red chakra disappeared into the cold, night desert air. It was so hot that the roof felt as if someone had taken a hot spring bath. She pulled her other sword out of the wall and stuck it back to its holder.**

"**Talk."**

**Silence, except the little whimpers of the ninja and his gasps for air. Soon the hot air blasted again and screams broke the silence, it stopped and there was silence again.**

"**IF YOU REALLY WANNA DIE SLOWLY THEN SAY SO."**

**Jiyu shouted, pissed. She pulled back her blade, revealing a long, thick black mark on the ninja's neck and charged her blade with so much chakra that the blade looked as if it was flaming with the ignition of a forest of dried wood.**

"**STOP, STOP PLEASE I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING."**

"**Then you better hurry before I get pissed off even more."**

**The chakra on her blade died down and smoke rose from the hot steel.**

"**I was sent here by the Kazekage, he reckoned that you would use up all your chakra fighting against Gaara. He said that he might as well complete two missions at once and that we may have a chance to kill you after you collected your bounty. You found me too soon."**

"**We?"**

**The ninja suddenly smacked off her hand, bent down and did a few seals before slamming his hands on her ankles; two harnesses appeared, stuck to the ground. She couldn't move. Her mouth turned up as she felt the presence of another 10 men's chakra. As they closed in on her, she grabbed the hilt of her swords and the next moment, they fell with deep cuts in their abdomens. Jiyu was bent down and with her hands behind her, holding both her swords. She straightened up and turned to the first ninja who stumbled backwards. Bending down again she touched the harnesses with her blades and they came off easily, the ninja stumbled until he banged into Gaara who stood up just now but didn't budge.**

"**BAKEMONO (Monster) YOU LED TO MY TEAMMATES DEATHS."**

"**And I will lead to yours."**

**Sand wrapped around the ninja and he was crushed. Jiyu grabbed one of the dead guys by the collar and rammed her hand hard into his chest, pulling out his heart. She then did the same for the rest of the men.**

"**Why does your village hate you to the extent of asking me to assassinate you?"**

"**I have a Bijuu, they put it in me and casted me away."**

"**I shall not kill you, but where you go now that I haven't done my job is your own decision. The village will now be in chaos and they would be even more desperate to get rid of you now. I'm faking your death for you, I don't know why I'm doing this but I am."**

**She made her way to the Kazekage's office and chucked the bloody heart on his table, he handed her a small box and she checked the money inside. Closing the box she turned to leave, she then pulled a netted bag full of the other ninja's hearts out from behind her and chucked it at him.**

"**Don't underestimate me, you will regret it."**

**She then leapt out and disappeared. She reached home and undressed, dumping her bloody clothes on the floor and loosening her hair, now a little wavy from being tied up so tightly. Sensing someone in the room, she grabbed a shirt off a nearby rack and wore it hastily. It was too big and long for her with short, netted sleeves. A silhouette was at the corner of the room, clearly a male's. She threw a shuriken at him but something came up to protect him, he stood up and walked towards her until they were face to face.**

"**Omaiwa…. (You…)"**

**She said. She wasn't exactly comfortable now being a room wearing an over-sized shirt ONLY with the guy she just tried to assassinate. Then it struck her, he isn't wearing a shirt, she's wearing HIS shirt.**

"**What are you doing here? I'm my home?"**

"**What are you doing in my shirt?"**

**The deep voice answered.**

"**When I said you could go anywhere I didn't mean here."**

"**I didn't intend for it either, it was empty."**

**Even these simple words sounded like a death threat, in fact, their whole conversation sounded like death threats.**

"**I can go no where now."**

**With that, he invited himself to Jiyu's house. Jiyu sighed and went into her bathroom to change, coming out with black shirts and pants. She then threw the shirt which landed where she was aiming for. His head before climbing into her bed and sleeping. It was dawn. Before she fell asleep she mumbled.**

**"Kill my scorpion and I'll kill you"**

**

* * *

**

**Done, im quite pleased wid dis chap even tho its quite shortso pls review more. I need to know. ITS FRIGGIN 1AM IN THE MORNING DAMMIT...LOL...**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Last Clan member?

**Hi, my exams r here so I wun b posting that quickly, I try to make this longer k? Begin now. Btw, if u wanna noe whether Gaara and Jiyu are gonna be together then you have to read on.

* * *

**

**The golden rays of the morning sun fell upon Jiyu's bed, she grabbed a kunai and threw it at the window, it hit the wall and the strings holding the curtain up snapped causing the curtain to close. With that, she rolled back to sleep but was woken up be the sound of bones cracking and a piercing scream. Shooting up in bed, she went to the living room where she saw Gaara with his hand outstretched towards the broken window; the floor had a few flecks of blood.**

"**What did you do?"**

"**Someone attacked."**

"…**.."**

**She looked at the floor and then the window before going back to her room to change and tie up her hair. Strapping her wrist cuffs back on her wrist and taking her katanas out and a piece of silky black cloth with red signs on it, she went to the living room again. Gaara was sitting on the sofa with her scorpion on his shoulder, he seemed oblivious to it. Putting the cloth on the floor, she placed her katanas on it. Then, she pulled back her hands and did a few hand seals before crossing her palms, her palms glowed with black chakra and she placed them near her blades. The blades seemed to absorb the black chakra and looked as if they were burning with black flame. She stayed there for over an hour before pulling her hands back, she was sweating. The blades looked a little grayish before returning to normal.**

**A glint of metal caught her eye; it was a bloody Suna forehead protector, she picked it up.**

"**We have to be extra careful now, the Suna knows that you're still alive, judging that the ninja could come this close to the house, the Kazekage is sending his strongest shinobis."**

**She then put down the forehead protector and put her hand on Gaara's shoulder; the scorpion crawled up her arm and rested on her shoulder. She really didn't feel comfortable around a guy, especially him. For 6 years, she had been an assassin and she had never let anyone off even if they begged her but had she let him off and now she was living with him. She had been merciless ever since her mother died.

* * *

**

**Flashback**

"**What? You are an assassin? A small shit like you? Hahahahaha, that's hilarious, no wonder the price was so cheap."**

"**I may be only 11 but I'm not weak, I can kill you."**

"**Hahaha, you couldn't kill a fly. Forget it; I'm getting someone who can do the job, not somebody who has big katanas for show."**

**Jiyu got angry and jumped on his shoulders, holding her katana to his neck, she slit his throat.

* * *

**

**Jiyu sat in her empty apartment when a shadow appeared at the corner of the room, it was raining heavily.**

"**Jiyu, I haven't seen you in a year."**

**She stiffened when she heard the voice; it was so familiar, too familiar.**

"**It is like that day today isn't it? The day your parents died, remember? I wanted to see how the Akashigawa clan would survive with a last remaining member." **

**Jiyu rushed towards him but he disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

"**You wouldn't want to risk your life killing me with your level of skill, then your clan will disappear off the face of this earth."**

**Jiyu screamed and ran towards him again and slashed him but he turned into a block of wood.**

"**I WILL KILL YOU, I SWEAR."**

**Jiyu's screamed into the night.**

"**I must be merciless, I must kill. I will avenge my mother's death, I will get stronger."**

**Her hair flew as the burst of emotions rushed into her and chakra flamed up all over her body, her once dark blue eyes clouded up and finally turned dark metallic blue, her feelings of compassion locked themselves up at the deepest, darkest part of her soul, leaving her as a cold merciless killing machine.**

**End

* * *

**

**She snapped out of it as she felt Gaara staring it her, trying to penetrate her thoughts. A knock was heard on the door and it opened, a guy entered.**

"**I am here to offer you a mission, there is another assassin that has been trying to kill me and I fear for my life, I heard that you are the best in the business and I will pay you to eliminate her."**

"**How much?"**

"**10000 ryou, she has black hair and uses a single katana, she also wears black leather clothes with chains, she will be in the alley beside the Mikaka shop tonight to kill the shop owner."**

"**I will collect bounty from you at 3am tonight."**

**The guy disappeared and Jiyu turned to Gaara.**

"**Looks like you are taking the other mission."**

"**Mission?"**

"**Yes, to kill the feudal lord of the lightning."**

**Gaara said nothing and when night fell, they set off in their own directions. Jiyu left for the alley where the other assassin was supposedly to kill another person, she sat on the roof and waited. **

**At 12, the shop owner locked up and walked down the dark alley, a girl about 14 appeared beside him and slashed his throat swiftly. Seeing her chance, Jiyu leapt down with her blade in front of her, it connected with the other assassin's blade and they struggled to push it towards each other. The other assassin's eyes diverted to her other blade and slacked, feeling the pressure lessening, Jiyu relaxed, unsure of her opponent's next move.**

"**Wrist blades, made from bloodstain metal, black battle clothes with chains, earrings to tie ones hair."**

**The girl said to herself, her mouth parted a little and sharp vampire like teeth showed itself.**

"**You are from the Akashigawa clan too."**

**Jiyu said softly. Suddenly the girl put down her blade and bowed in a squatting position with one knee on the ground and one knee up.**

"**I'm Asame. I thought the whole clan was wiped out except for me, how many of you are left."**

"**A handful, we escaped on the day of the attack while the others fought, we were too young to fight. You are the clan leader's daughter Jiyu are you not? Only someone around that rank can use wrist weapons."**

"**Hai."**

"**We thought you had died, your name had reached our ears as an assassin but we never thought it was you. Come back to the clan with us."**

"**My name is far too notorious for me to go back and promise all of you safety, I can't go back."**

**The girl stared at the blades on Jiyu's wrists.**

"**Your mission was to assassinate me was it not? Then finish it."**

"**No."**

**She walked off and Asame brought her katana to her neck, Jiyu pulled off her katana, tossed it in the air before catching it by the blades and throwing it at Asame. It hit Asame's katana and sent it flying; she got her katana back and walked away, Gaara appeared in front of her and sand wrapped around Asame.**

"**Don't kill her; I have got someone else to kill."

* * *

**

**Ok I'm tired, I try to update faster cus my brain is not working now. Ja Ne**


	5. Revival?

**Thx 4 w8ting "Omakesette" hope you won't mind if I go a little crazy now if not just ignore it and skip the capital part.**

**ITS OVER! IT'S FINALLY OVER! EXAMS R OVA WOOOOOHOOOOO**

**Sorry….im just happy…..oh I'm writing a new fanfic so check it out; it's a high school one. I have to let out my happy ideas before I turn this fic into a happy one. Lol….ok enough rubbish we start. Btw sry but there was a typo error, de "I am Asame" part was supposed to be "I am Jiyu"; she didn't know there were more of her clan members still alive.

* * *

**

**Jumping swiftly and nimbly from roof to roof, Jiyu landed on the tree outside her house and waited, it was almost 3 am. The guy walked into the apartment and as swift as lightning, she darted towards him, put her arm at him neck and swung around so she was at his back with her right blade to his throat.**

"**I knew there was something weird about you, a guy like you could never reach my home easily and walk through the door like that."**

"**Hmm, I've been caught. Guess I was too careless."**

**He pulled a small knife out of the folds of his clothes and shoved it into the unsuspecting Jiyu's stomach, she reacted quickly and flicked her blade so that it missed her vital point and stabbed her side. Seeing his chance, he darted towards the window only to be met by the feeling of sand covering his entire body except his head.**

"**T…The Echibi."**

**Gaara's face remained as calm as ever, Jiyu leaned against the wall and pulled he knife out, it was sharp at the tip with jagged edges.**

"**Asshole. Why are you trying to wipe out my clan and kill me?"**

**She pulled out a talisman and the guy's eyes widened.**

"**Ho…How did you find out about the exploding talisman behind the door?"**

"**I felt the danger and this talisman gives out a faint burning smell when set up, that's why it is used in forests where there are mixed smells."**

**She charged her blade and put it beside his face, letting him feel the heat it released.**

"**Who sent you here?"**

"**No one."**

**The sand tightened around his body.**

"**You won't tell? We'll do this, it much more painful then my blades."**

**She kept her blades and started stroking the guy's shoulder, pulling down his shirt to expose it. Bringing her mouth to it, she brushed her lips against it the meeting of his neck and shoulder, very slowly. Then using her "Fangs" she bit down hard, he screamed as the searing pain shot through his body and numbed his legs, her teeth sank deeper and his body went numb, bit by bit as blood flew from the wound.**

**Gaara's POV**

**She stroked his shoulder, then bit him, Gaara was a little surprised and the sand tightened, reacting to his emotions.**

"**What is this girl? Is she even human?"**

**End**

**When Jiyu pulled back, the guy screamed. There was intense pain in his legs, yet he couldn't feel them, it felt unnatural. It was like having phantom pain.**

"**What d..d…did y…y….y.you do?"**

"**A nerve attack, I bit the most sensitive and essential part of your nervous system. Now tell me what I want to know or I shall leave you here and let you suffer."**

"**N…no ple..ase no."**

**He said in a soft voice**

"**Who sent you?"**

"**Oro….Orochimaru, the legen…dary Sannin. He doest want your clan…..he wants you. He can revive your pa…rents."**

"**What?"**

"**H..He can re…vive your pa..ren…ts."**

"**Den why did he sent me to attack my clan."**

"**To….see if y..you were as stro..ng as you were sa…id to be."**

"**Where is he?"**

"**In th..e sou..nd villa..ge of the ric..e co..unt…ry."**

**With one swift blow, she ended his suffering. She replayed what he said in her mind over and over.**

"**He can revive your parents." Was what it sounded like.**

"**Revive my parents?"**

**Flashback**

**A tall man with a mask over his face walked through the door. He had black hair and straps around his wrist which lead to forearm length blades protruding from under his wrist, there were straps for his fingers and after the straps, the blades split into five blades pointing in all directions. His fingers were all the way in the straps and between the blades**

"**Otosaan."**

"**Jiyu."**

**He hugged her and rubbed her head with his fingers smiling and showing of his teeth, the same as Jiyu and her mother.**

**End.**

**She jolted out of it when a pain shot through her side.**

**Gaara's POV**

**Gaara went out of the room to the roof, lost in his thoughts. **

"**Could she be a Bijuu?"

* * *

**

**OK….. this is a damn hard to write fic, I actually don't know how to continue but ill try my best 4 u guys. Don't 4 get to check out my new fic Toharu High School.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
